


After then

by shiyakon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: OT3
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: 無限地球危機後奧利有活下來的IF後續。
Relationships: Team Arrow & Team Flash & Team Supergirl





	After then

在那次的無限地球危機之後，整個宇宙重新整合，Kara和Barry和其他超級英雄都在同一個地球上，本來應該要消失的Oliver也不知道為什麼活了下來。雖然Barry和Kara甚至是Oliver自身都對於這件事感到困惑，不過始作俑者已經消失，估計是也問不出答案了。  
看著站在眼前的Oliver，Barry和Kara什麼也沒有說、只是衝上前給了Oliver一個擁抱。  
比其他兩個超級英雄年長的Oliver難得地沒有刻意擺出＂我一點都不在乎你們＂的表情，只是跟著伸出雙手回抱了眼前的兩位朋友。  
是的，朋友。  
在經過了這麼多場的合作後，Oliver也終於把Kara和Barry放在屬於＂朋友＂的類別中。  
「謝謝。」Oliver輕聲開口。  
聽見了Oliver的話，他們兩個人只是又加緊了抱著Oliver的力道作為回應。

在他們拯救了地球（或者該說宇宙）毀滅的危機之後，Barry拿了原本舊的Star Lab當作大家的聚集地兼會議室，最近大概還兼了閒聊及休息中心。Oliver在接過Barry手上的啤酒後默默地想（而這些器材有七、八成都是Oliver贊助的）。在解決宇宙危機之後，地球上的那些小惡小黨並不會因為這樣而改過自新，他和其他城市的英雄依舊忙於打擊犯罪，不過比起以前，最近他跟Barry和Kara三個人更常聚集在這邊。他們甚至還拿了據點裡的其中一個房間，改造成當作大家的休息室和聊天吃東西的地方。  
這間房間比起其他人，更像是Oliver和Barry及Kara三個人專用的，他們兩個只要有空就會拉著Oliver來這裡休息聊天、玩個遊戲或是看場電影。  
而今天正是不約而同的電影日，但有件事情讓Oliver有點不大適應。  
Oliver看了房間內其他兩邊的單人沙發，在三人沙發上被Barry和Kara左右包夾的他終於是忍不住地挪了挪身子，就在Barry投來一個困惑的眼神時Oliver只好有些尷尬地開口：「我想我可以去坐那邊。」比較不會擠。  
「不，你得坐這裡。」Kara伸出手拉住Oliver阻止了他。  
「對，而且這張是三人沙發。」Barry也跟著答腔。  
聽到這裡，Oliver終於忍不住翻了個白眼，「那你們兩個可以不用這樣擠在我旁邊！」Barry和Kara旁邊明明就還有一半的位子，但他們兩個從三個禮拜前就一直堅持不管怎樣就是要貼著Oliver身旁坐！他已經忍了三個禮拜了！  
聽見這句話，Barry露出一個『你怎麼可以這樣』的表情看向Oliver說道：  
「你知道我們只是擔心你！」  
「就是說啊，你都不知道我跟Barry有多難過！」Kara跟著委屈地開口。  
雖然不知道為什麼Oliver能夠在上次那場事件中存活下來，但對Barry和Kara而言比起尋求解答，他們更害怕Oliver會再次消失－－Oliver恐怕不知道自己對於Barry和Kara的重要性，但在失去過一次重要夥伴之後，他們兩個就下定決心不能再讓Oliver再當一次犧牲者。  
Oliver輪流看了坐在自己左右的Barry和Kara一會，最後只能深深地嘆了口氣，他放棄般地靠回沙發無奈地開口：  
「至少你們別這樣擠著我，給我一點空間好嗎？」  
「好。」  
他們兩個點點頭，便挪了一點位子－－真的就是一點，大概二公分左右。  
Oliver已經懶得開口，他只是默默地喝了一口啤酒，決定把注意力放到眼前播放的電影上。

FIN.


End file.
